


what could i say to you except i love you and i'd give my life for yours

by notthebigspoon



Series: Gasolina [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is emotionally unstable and Yadi has a huge soft spot for the Freak. Also, Pablo's a lucky bastard.</p><p>Title taken from Lucky by Bif Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could i say to you except i love you and i'd give my life for yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know Pablo's traveling with the team and present games but for fiction's sake, we're going to pretend he wasn't there yesterday. Mkay? Mkay.
> 
> This follows [ and now we're standing in the eye of the storm and everything is gone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/478727). You don't have to read that to read this but Timmy's behavior makes much more sense if you do. Tim's issues are also touched on in [ i opened a box full of secrets, where the strongest of locks couldn't keep them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/478989) and [ they put a lot on us hardly knowin' one another](http://archiveofourown.org/works/479580). 
> 
> Or, y'know, you could just read everything. ;)

“Is Timmy okay?”

Yadi hums and nods, handing Pablo the bottle of yoohoo he’d went to the kitchen for. He’d looked into the guest room on his way back and Lincecum was curled into a ball, hand balled up into a fist and tucked against his cheek. Adrianna sleeps exactly the same way. “Sleeping. What happened to him anyway?”

“I’m told he got into it with Posey. Something to do with when they split. Zeets says it started during the game and Timmy’s been a mess since.” Pablo shrugs, taking a drink and wrinkling his nose before handing it back. Yadi may or may not have dosed the drink with rum.

“He did not think I was serious when I called him to see if he wanted us to pick him up. I don’t think he wanted to come with at first.”

“Probably since you were the one who called. He was eager enough when he saw the car. Looked like he almost bowled someone over in the lobby. I love Tim but he runs away from his problems. Saw this as an escape.”

“Well, the kids loved him at least.” Yadi says, and that’s true. The kids had been thrilled by the prospect of Uncle Timmy (as Yoleadny introduced him to Yanuell and Adrianna) and Tim had seemed happy enough to entertain them, reading stories and watching George of the Jungle. “He seemed to enjoy that.”

“He’ll be fine. He’ll lick his wounds here and they’ll totally kick the Cards collective ass tomorrow and Zito will totally baby him.”

“We’ll kick _your_ asses.”

“The point is, Timmy will be fine.” Pablo says firmly.

“I really hope so. I don’t like seeing him like this.”

“Awww, I knew you loved him.” Pablo smiles, pulling on Yadi’s shirt and he goes willingly into the kiss, hand rubbing over his fiance’s hip. 

Yadi wrinkles his nose, draining the rest of his yoohoo. He needs to be buzzed for what he says next. “I do. But don’t tell him that.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

***

Tim wakes up early because Pablo and Molina do. He can hear them moving around the house, can hear Yoleadny, Yanuell and Adrianna. For a while he just lays in bed and listens to the little family. It reminds him of when he was a kid, when his parents were happy together. The laughing and the back and forth. All the kids seem to defer to each man equally. Pablo is apparently doling out chocolate milk, receiving an in unison 'love you papi!' that prompts a grumpy Molina to ask if he's chopped liver. He hears Pablo tell Molina that he still loves him and the kids ewwing over papi and papi kissing.

Tim wishes he had that, so so desperately.

Well, he’s got to face them at some point. He rolls out of bed and creeps down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth and brush his hair, tying it back out of his face. He dreads walking into the kitchen but it’s not so bad. Yoleadny pulls Tim to sit next to her at the kitchen table and Molina hands him a mug of coffee before asking how he likes his eggs. Pablo criticizes his cooking skills and Molina says that if Pablo could cook anything without setting the house on fire, he would gladly hand over kitchen duties.

They’re so perfect it’s nauseating.

The morning passes quickly, movies and playing in the yard with the kids. The kitchen is packed with food and when Pablo mentions it, Tim offers to teach Yadi to make pancit palabok. The man raves about it enough to make Tim blush and there’s not a scrap of leftovers between the six of them. Tim helps do the dishes and when he starts to call a cab to take him back to the hotel, Molina gives him a sharp smack to the back of the head. Tim is totally telling on him to Bengie.

Pablo’s staying home with the kids during the game so Tim hugs all three of them goodbye, pretending he doesn’t see the hug and the tender kiss between Molina and the Panda. He’s quiet on the drive to the hotel and makes himself not hum along with the radio. He says thank you and reaches for the door when Molina closes a hand on his arm.

“Look… I know you worry about whether or not you’re some kind of burden. I know a lot of the time you think you’re in the way. But you’re not. You’re important to Pablo, you’re important to my brother and believe it or not, you’re important to me. Our children love you, we love you. If you need something, you can call me. I want you to call me. Okay?”

Tim stares before slowly nodding, swallowing hard. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks.”

“Good. Now go get your crap and get to the stadium so we can kick your asses.” Yadi smiles. He pulls Tim into a hug and Tim doesn’t resist at all, just presses his forehead against Yadi’s shoulder before uttering another thank you and climbing out of the car.

***

Pablo loves his and Yadi's children but wrangling them when his leg still hurts a little is not easy. He finds himself missing Yadi and Tim the second the car backs out of the driveway and he sighs, taking a breath before herding the kids back into the living room. It's nap time anyways. He builds Yoleadny and Yanuell's enthusiasm by having them help him tuck Adrianna. She'll be out for several hours but the most he can hope for with the other two is one, one and a half tops, but that's all he really needs.

Maybe it's just the fact that Timmy's been around, thrown them off their routine and gotten them all wound up, but they don't put up much of a fuss. He tucks them in and turns on that weird white noise machine that gives him the creeps but helps them. He slips out the door and pauses, taking a breath before shaking his head and moving to the kitchen and living room to clean up what he can. It won't be much and with three kids under the age of five, it won't _stay_ clean but no one can say that he hasn't tried.

He's pretty sure that the only thing that keeps them from destroying his painstakingly cleaned living room when they finally wake up is the fact that the pre-game is on and, which makes him so proud, baseball always completely steals their attention. He serves them their dinner at the coffee table, dropping juice boxes and plates of reheated ratatouille that Yadi had made yesterday down in front of them.

“We're gonna eat in here but don't tell papi, si?” He warns, and there's a chorus of agreement, a thrill in having a secret that will probably get blurted out five minutes after Yadi arrives home.

The kids fall asleep in the first half hour and he herds them off to bed before returning to the living room to watch by himself. The game is a wash, for Pablo at least. His professional loyalties lie strictly with his team and there's little about that game that doesn't piss him off. Still, he loves Yadi and allows himself a little bit of pride in his man's accomplishments before gathering up the dishes to stick in the dishwasher.

It's late when the door finally opens and Yadi trudges in, sleepy eyed and satisfied. He drops his gear by the front door and moves into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch for a kiss. “Kids in bed?”

“Mmhmm, not long after the game started. You alright?”

“M'good. Just tired.” Yadi yawns, kicking his shoes off before sprawling onto the couch with an off. His head lands in Pablo's lap and he practically purrs when Pablo pets his hair.

Yadier Molina. Father, lover, kitty cat.

“What about Timmy?”

“Told him when I dropped him off...” Yadi sighs, opening his eyes to look up at Pablo. “I told him he wasn't a burden. That we cared about him and we love him. And that I wanted him to call me when he needs me, when he needs anyone, because he matters.”

Pablo's chest clenches, not really in pain but in pure affection because it reminds him why he fell in love with this man in the first place. The compassion, the love, the complete inability to see someone hurting and not do something about it. “I love you. So much.”

“Love you too.” Yadi answers, fumbling a hand up to pat Pablo's cheek. Pablo smiles back, nudging him to sit up.

“C'mon. Bed. If you fall asleep on the couch, your back won't thank you and I'll be accused of attempting to sabotage the Cardinals.”

Yadi nods and rolls to his feet, stretching his legs and nnngh, catcher thighs. Wait. No. Bad Pablo. No sex tonight, his man needs to sleep. _Damn_ his need to sleep. He toddles down the hall with his head drooping. Pablo turns off the lights and pitches the gear bag into the laundry room before following him to the bedroom. Yadi is already in his boxers and crawling into bed.

Pablo slips in next to him and stifles a smile when Yadi tangles their fingers together and rests his head on Pablo's shoulder, instead just whispering goodnight and kissing the top of his fiance's head.

Pablo Sandoval. Father, lover, lucky bastard.


End file.
